


Misfits and Runaways

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Self indulgent au :)
Relationships: Cocoa Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Misfits and Runaways

Oh you want self indulgent bullshit? I'll give you self indulgent bullshit

A Government funded housing shelter, whether it be overnight or until you can get back on your feet

Cocoa and Mint run it- With Chestnut as their (Semi-adopted) son (He's Mint's Nephew, long-ish story)

The main idea of it is 'A place where anyone can have a safe place to sleep and a warm meal to eat' and they live up to that as well as they can. Obviously, if someones going to cause issues and upset other residents they won't be allowed to leave  
There are a concerning amount of children living here, but it's fine, this is fine

Grapefruit likes to hang out here durning the day before she goes back to her house (No one knows why she never seems to go to school)

Please give me oneshot requests, I'm screaming at the top of my lungs


End file.
